Be a Good Boy
by screammealullaby
Summary: Ryou gets a surprise visitor with odd intentions. Gemshipping oneshot, lemon smut yaoi I don't own YGO, don't like don't read. Merci ! R&R!


"Ryou," A voice purred in the suddenly dark room. Ryou stumbled to his feet, tripping over himself in the process.

"Who's there?" he squeaked, falling to the floor.

"Ryou? Don't you recognize my voice? I thought you of all people would." Then it hit him. Bakura? How the hell…? "You look like you've got it." His voice dripped with pride as a small lamp turned on next to his couch, though he still saw no one.

"Where are you? I demand a bloody explanation!" Ryou's heart was racing out of fear.

"Well, first I suppose you must know I'm not Bakura. Not the one you know anyway." Ryou could hear the voice circling him like a vulture but still he couldn't see him. "I'm Touzoku." The smaller boy jumped as the voice was now whispering in his ears.

"What do you w-want?" He whimpered when he turned around to see the male towering over him. He was taller than himself, significantly darker with a scar under his eye. He wore a baggy, long sleeved t-shirt and jeans that were loose in the legs but hugged his body in all the right places-

"Are you having fun staring at me? You seem to have lust sparkling in those adorable eyes. I know I'm sexy but I didn't think this outfit brought that out that much." The tan boy laughed with that eerily familiar chuckle, evil glowing in his eyes. He smirked like a madman; yes this was indeed Bakura. Sort of.

"Answer me." Ryou turned his sweet eyes into a forced glared, trying to be fierce as the other approached him slowly.

"I want you Ryou. It was a pain in the ass to get here you know so please don't make me beg." Ryou stumbled back faster, fumbling to get to his feet as he processed the other's words.

"M-me? What is that supposed mean?" he slipped, falling on his ass as the other crawled closer sleazily. He could see down his collar just enough to notice how muscular he was. The smaller boy was practically drooling at the sight, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Exactly what I said, I want you little Ryou." He placed his hand firmly onto the smaller boy's chest making his heart pound faster before pulling Ryou onto his lap like a small child, snaking his arms around his waist.

"How _much_ of me?" Ryou asked nervously, seeing where this conversation was going as the other began tracing small circles, attempting to push his shirt up.

"What a ridiculous question, shouldn't you be able to guess the answer?" The tan boy licked his lips hungrily as Ryou watched, strangely wanting a taste.

"I-" The pale boy began, unsure of what to say as his bodies reaction to the dark, sexy stranger began to poison his mind with dirty, smut filled thoughts. "I'm not gay." He finally spat, unsure of what relevance that actually had.

Touzoku merely laughed, hugging the smaller of them closer. "I'm not either!" Ryou just stared at him, confused. "I'm not gay, kitten, but I know a fine ass when I see one." The other could feel his blush burning his cheeks as he attempted to dive off of this madman's lap. The arms tightened around his waist, holding him where he was. "Besides, from what I hear, you and Bakura had an interesting night once. Correct me if I'm wrong Ryou." One of his dark hands moved to his thigh, making the smaller boy wiggle, still desperate to escape.

"I- no-we were just kinda," He trailed off, relaxing as he thought of a way to explain it.

"Drunk." The other finished for him. Ryou merely stayed silent, knowing it was the truth. "Oh don't be ashamed darling, no one can resist sex. Not even you kitten. Not. Even. You." He laughed that maniacal laugh again that left an oh so familiar ringing in the smaller boys ears and he shivered. He sat in silent thought for a moment before once again trying to jump off of his lap. He thought he might make it, but Touzoku caught him, holding his hips and leaving them in a rather suggestive position: Ryou on his hands and knees in front of a rather sexy man with his hands on his hips. The only thing that would make this more awkward would be if they were naked. Ra knows he wouldn't let it get _that_ far.

The pale boy sighed and dropped his head onto his hands, bending him over more and causing his shirt to come up slightly. He squeaked when he felt the other's wet tongue run across his lower back, his head instantly shooting back up. "What do you think you're doing?" He continued waiting for an answer, his entire body tense as the tongue continued up his spine. The hands snuck their way from his hips and up his shirt, exploring his chest and stomach, occasionally brushing over his nipples.

"What am I doing? Isn't that another ridiculous question? Can't you tell?" he smirked, pulling him back down onto his lap.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He said, unsure of himself. He didn't actually want him to stop but he felt it was necessary to protest, no matter what his body was saying.

"Oh? You don't do you?" The taller boy's hand was on the move again, playing with Ryou's zipper as he felt his growing excitement, proving his point. "I think it's a wonderful idea." He purred against the other's back, making him smile. Needless to say, he was happy he couldn't see it; he would probably just take advantage of it.

"No more." Ryou whined, trying to convince him to stop. "Please, Touzoku was it? Please let go." But the other nipped at his back encouragingly. He slapped the feisty hands away, only to have them wrap around his waist once more. Ryou did his best to turn around on his lap, now facing him, his legs spread on either side of the other's. He banished another dark red shade from his face as once again they were in such a suggestive position, not as bad as before but still not where he would like to be.

"Why are you contradicting yourself?" Ryou raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side cutely. "You're saying no but look at you! You're actions are practically begging me!" He growled fiercely with a devious smirk plastered across his face. "Please Ryou?" He bit at his chest, tugging at the loose fabric and licking at his hard nipples.

The smaller boy couldn't help but let out a small involuntary moan as his now damp shirt rubbed against his skin, enjoying the sight of the boy beneath him ravishing his chest with his mouth. He was disappointed when Touzoku pulled back only to feel his ass grabbed, causing him to jump forward from the sudden contact. Before he knew it he was laying on top of the tan male, in yet _another_ awkward spot. He looked up in fear to see the other's reaction, thinking he might push him off or something. _'Wait, why would he push me off? This is what he wants right?' _He thought.

Their eyes met and Ryou's heart picked up again. "You looked terrified." Touzoku stated with amusement, wrapping his legs around the others. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. For very long, that is." Ryou lifted himself up with his arms; just enough to get a good look at him. 

"What makes you think I'm going to comply? I just met you, and you _snuck _into my house like some creep, demanding sex." He tried to sound upset but he really wasn't.

"There's something in your pants that tells me you will." His hand went down between Ryou's legs, palming him and earning a pleasured hiss. "See?"

Gaining courage, Ryou scooted up and pressed his lips to Touzoku's, whose eyes widened in shock before kissing back heatedly. His tongue instantly shot out, tickling Ryou's bottom lip begging entrance. After a little hesitation, Ryou allowed him, meeting the wet intruder with his own eventually back down in the fight for dominance. Touzoku's tongue searched his mouth, distracting him from his ever wandering hands.

Ryou finally came back to reality with another soft moan as the other began tugging at his shirt with one hand, the other slipping into his pants. He pulled away from the smaller boy reluctantly, pulling his shirt off in one swift movement. He flipped them over so he was now towering over the other, his eyes glittering with want. He pressed one knee between his legs, earning more muffled noises he was trying so hard to suppress and bit along Ryou's collarbone and up his neck, slipping his pants off then discarding his own clothes. He put 4 fingers in front of his mouth and the smaller boy took them into his mouth without instruction, running his tongue over each one and nipping at the tips.

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way." Touzoku smirked, pulling his fingers out and kissed along his neck, distracting him as he pressed one finger in. Ryou purred with lust, begging for more with his doe brown eyes. He complied, adding 2 more and making him much more uncomfortable than he had been. He made up for it by slowly rubbing Ryou's length and kissing at his chest, biting and sucking here and there. He finally added the fourth, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would make him scream.

The pale boy mumbled something he hardly heard. "What was that?" He stopped moving but didn't pull out. Ryou groaned in frustration, bucking his hips. "Ah ah ahh, no no!" He held his hips down with his free hand. "Now tell me what you said.

"Hurry up." He whimpered in response. "That's what I want, now hurry up and fuck me!"

Touzoku couldn't help but laugh. He backed down, still not moving his hand and licked at Ryou's legs before taking his length into his mouth, dragging his teeth as he bobbed his head slowly up and down. A loud moan escaped the other's mouth.

Before he knew it, Touzoku was once again towering over him. He pulled his fingers out and pressed into him, not stopping completely but moving really slowly so he could adjust. Ryou closed his eyes, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, pulling him closer so he was all the way in. He practically screamed in the mix of pleasure and pain with a smile plastered on his innocent face. Touzoku laughed at the gesture before pulling almost all the way out then ramming back into him again and again, trying to resist moving too fast. Ryou started panting and moaning in pleasure. "H-harder!" He begged. He did as he was told, pounding harder into the small boy, sounds and yells of bliss filling the once quiet room.

He wrapped his hand around Ryou's member, pumping in time with his thrusts making him moan even louder. The pale boy wrapped his arms around his neck, propping himself up and crushing their lips together, tongues instantly intertwining in heated passion.

Ryou screamed one last time as he covered their abdomens, panting like a dog. Touzoku followed right after, filling the other and making him whimper with satisfaction from the heat. The tan male licked Ryou's seed off of his hand, never taking his eyes off of the other. When his hand was clean he licked of whatever was on Ryou's stomach earning a dark blush across the other's sweat covered face.

"Better than Bakura?" He laughed as Ryou stuttered, unsure of how to answer.


End file.
